Waiting Breath
by UzuSphere
Summary: With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse
1. zero

**_Waiting Breath_ **

**(Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © **Amano Akira)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse. Non-Chronological!Vignette-Fic

* * *

 **A/N: It may seem arranged at chronological order at first, but I assure you it won't...(probably, hehe \^O^/). It's da PLOT BUNNIES I tell you!**

* * *

A certain spiky haired brunet was seen dozing off on his seat inside his office. As he quietly slept, a younger figure clad in black slowly made its way towards him before proceeding to give him a kick to his head. Unsurprisingly, the figure's attack was blocked by the supposedly asleep brunet. The figure pulled back its leg and moved backwards.

"Good," the figure grinned. "I see you haven't slacked off in your training, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunet opened his eyes, revealing light brown orbs as he did so, and sighed. "Of course I haven't, Reborn. You'd kill me otherwise." He said in a resigned tone before cracking out a grin of his own.

"Welcome back."

"Yeah, I'm home, _Tsuna._ " Reborn - the figure clad in black replied with a smirk and then placed down some papers on the brunet's table. "Here's my report."

"How did it go by the way?" Tsuna, the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, asked curiously as he took the papers and briefly browsed through it.

"Same as usual. They weren't much of a threat."

"I see, good, good." He nodded in acknowledgement. "You can go ahead now if you'd like. I heard that the chefs prepared something special for this afternoon."

Reborn was about to leave when he remembered something. He paused and turned to look at his boss (in name only of course, he could still kick the brunet's ass in more ways than one). "Oi, Tsuna."

"Hm?" The boss looked up from the papers he was signing. "What is it, Reborn?"

"I heard your vacation this time is going to be in Spain. What made you pick that location in particular?"

"Oh you know~ I just did the 'let's throw a dart on the map and pick that location' cliché."

"Hmph. I should have known." Reborn chuckled. "Anyway, enjoy your paid vacation."

"Haha," he laughed sheepishly. "Thanks."


	2. uno

**_Waiting Breath_ **

**(Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © **Amano Akira)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse. Non-Chronological!Vignette-Fic

* * *

 **A/N: I forgot to mention this, the cover is not mine btw. If you have read my other stories, please know that only the Insanely Average's cover image was actually made by me~ :)** **There will undoubtedly be inaccuracies in how the festival will vaguely be portrayed in this story because I haven't experienced it nor have I been to the place itself.** **Σ(ﾟДﾟ；) (￣_￣ i) Please understand and thank you.**

* * *

 **Warning/s: Inaccurate Festival Portrayal, Stalkerish!Tsuna (LOL, this part's a joke... _or not? Hehe~_ ) **

* * *

It was the night of the Feast of Sant Juan in Begur, Spain.

Tsuna was earlier than he had intended to be but he didn't mind it.

He was busy watching silently in his seat near the beach with a contented look on his face. His attention was directed towards the figure dancing around one of the bonfires in the beach. People were also watching her as she twirled and hopped happily in her place.

In the darkness and under the light of a partially crescent moon, her normally grayish violet hair looked darker than usual, even when she danced near the bonfire. Her graceful movements and her wide smile were particularly the most entrancing to look at.

Once her impromptu dance was over, the audience clapped and hooted loudly. She gave them a closed smile as she curtsied in thanks. The audience soon gathered around her as she tried to leave. She looked a bit panicked but eventually she managed to make her way out of the crowd.

She started looking around as she walked barefoot on the sand. She was biting her lips and fidgeting slightly as she approached their assigned meeting place - which was near one of the stalls selling fire sparklers.

He continued to watch her as she waited for him to arrive.

He would have approached her at once but he couldn't help it, he had wanted to watch her from afar a bit longer.

Although his eyes narrowed once he spotted three teenagers with cocky-looking smirks on their faces, approaching her from her blind side. It was then he moved. While she was still distracted trying to look for him, he walked straight to the three annoyances and told them to stay away from her in the most polite manner he could tell. When that didn't work, he settled for a low-keyed killing intent directed towards them.

They quickly scampered off like the cowards they were.

 _"Itsaso."_ He called out her name as soon as the three were gone.

She turned to face him, a bright grin on her face.


	3. due

**_Waiting Breath_ **

**(Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © **Amano Akira)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse. Non-Chronological!Vignette-Fic

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea what to say...for now. Just know that I do not own this fandom and the cover image of this story.**

* * *

 **Warning/s: Stalkerish!Tsuna (Haha! Again~!)**

* * *

Tsuna didn't entirely know what to make of the beautiful but unusual serving girl at the restaurant _Platja Sa Tuna_.

He knew that her name was Itsaso.

He knew that she was selectively mute (she could sing after all, but refused to speak).

He knew that she had a very enchanting singing voice.

(He wouldn't dare admit it but during one of her rare performances, her voice almost made him float away.)

He knew that she was a bit timid and skittish when it came to serving customers (more of the male ones though, she seemed to handle it better when she had female customers since they were less intimidating to look at).

He knew how expressive her face became - most particularly her eyes, when she interacted with others. They would brighten when she was happy or excited and dim when she felt sad or lonely.

He knew that she didn't like getting wet and went through great lengths just so that water wouldn't directly touch any part of her body. She would even be willing to dodge and run away rather than try to catch a glass filled with water or any type of liquid from falling to the ground (he had seen this once and almost laughed at the sight of her dodging figure).

(If he didn't know any better, it almost looked as if she had been trying to dodge a bullet at close range).

He knew... _hah~_ what was he doing?

He felt like he was slowly becoming a stalker.

 _Dammit._


	4. tre

**_Waiting Breath_ **

**(Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © **Amano Akira)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse. Non-Chronological!Vignette-Fic

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea what to say...for now. Just know that I do not own this fandom and the cover image of this story. Also, I have never been to this place, this all based from what I read from the internet!**

* * *

 **Warning/s: None, I think...?**

* * *

Tsuna was currently having the best time of his life.

With no people watching his every move or any of his guardians coming up to start one of their random fights, thus causing chaos and lots of damage to the surrounding properties, he was free to completely relax.

He was walking up towards the path heading to the _Castell de Begur_ (Begur Castle). It was a wonderful and pleasant walk as he moved around the ruins which were nearly close to being restored.

Once he reached the top, he found himself slowing down near the edge and decided to take a seat on one of the benches. He simply stayed there and enjoyed the sights. Other tourists came and go once they were finished taking pictures and enjoying the sights themselves.

He nodded to himself in agreement. _Yup, this was a great place to go to,_ he thought with a small smile unknowingly appearing on his face.

He closed his eyes and simply...relaxed.


	5. quattro

**_Waiting Breath_ **

**(Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © **Amano Akira)**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** With ten years having passed by so quickly and Tsuna now being the current don of the Vongola Famiglia, he didn't expect to befriend a beautiful but rather unusual woman during his much awaited vacation in Spain. She soon becomes a breath of normalcy in his extraordinary (crazy) life. Although one thing about her did make him wonder...why did she fear getting wet so much? TYL!Verse. Non-Chronological!Vignette-Fic

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea what to say...for now. Just know that I do not own this fandom and the cover image of this story. Also, I have never been to this place, this all based from what I read from the internet! PS I have no idea if there is actually a number 27 in the Apartment Es Cau, please forgive me if there isn't actually any.**

* * *

 **Warning/s: None, I think...?**

* * *

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" A tall and friendly Spanish desk clerk called out to Tsuna as he approached.

"Ah, yes. I'm here for a room I had reserved under the name Hisato Yasuo." He answered unhesitatingly. It was a given that he wouldn't put any reservation he would make under his real name otherwise his enemies would be able to find him quite easily. It was a bit sad that he couldn't use his real name but he knew the risks.

"May I ask for your passport please, sir?" The clerk asked with his hand stretched out slightly in front of him.

Tsuna handed him his fake passport with no evidence of the fear of getting caught with a fake identity on his face. He had been very scared and worried incessantly when he had first learned of the need of having fake identities of course. However, over the course of time, he eventually got used to it.

(Note: Reborn had threatened him if he had kept on worrying about it.)

"Thank you for waiting, Mister Yasuo. Here is your key card and some brochures you can read during your stay. Your room number is 27. I hope you enjoy your stay with us!" The clerk said with a bright smile as he handed the said things to him.

(In the background, he had had his luggage placed on the bellhop cart while waiting for the clerk's verification.)


End file.
